A Very, Merry YuGiOh! Christmas!
by MaVerikRockrcHiC
Summary: Tea has always had a crush on Seto Kaiba. Now it's become more than that. After Seto secretly finds out she likes him he decides to give her a surprise on Christmas. And what's up with Joey and Yugi?
1. Default Chapter

Eclipse- Time to get into the true spirit of Christmas! ^_^ There really aren't that many Christmas fics so I encourage all of you to do one! Merry X-Mas everybody! 

Tamari+Chad+Ziad+Joeichi+Tashi- MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

Disclaimer dude- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Merry Christmas! ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Project: A Very Merry YGO Christmas! 

Part I: To Show You I care 

(Tea's P.O.V.) 

_December 23, 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's that time of year again in the city of Domino. The streets are busy with herds of people rushing in and out of shops with towers of presents stacked upon one another. The kids running and playing in the white wonder called snow. The carolers singing with pleasure and bringing happiness into the lives of others. Yes, I enjoyed every bit of Christmas. From the presents to the love. There I begin to wonder. Do I have the love? Sure I have all my friends and they have me. Still I feel a bit light on the load. The answer to this situation: Seto Kaiba. _

_I've liked him since the first time we met. At first it started out as a crush. Than it became more. It's everything about him that drives me crazy. His cold-hearted attitude and those deep sapphire eyes. You gotta love them. Nonetheless, his more gentle, and kinder side which he rarely shows is what sets it off. My heart is set for Seto. I just love him so much! _

_Then again, if he ever found out I had the slightest feelings for him... Would he return those feelings. Or would he just walk all over me like snow. There are so many possibilities. I only have a fifty-fifty chance. I guess I'm just going to have to take it slowly..._

_Tea_

I walked down the wild streets of Domino. Once in a while getting knocked over by the occasional shopper. I shivered slightly, wondering how I could feel the slightest breeze through my overly large wool coat. I should really be at home sleeping in, but instead I'm out here. I've already bought presents for all of my friends, and even wrapped them. Then why was I out here? I'm here to buy a present for Seto. The thing is, I don't know what. I couldn't just walk into a store, grab something, wrap it up, and give it to him. No. It has to be something that'll show him I care. Something from the heart. 

As I kept that thought in my mind, I walked into HECHTS at the Domino Plaza. Looking around I saw various amounts of clothes, colognes, perfumes, and other things. I didn't want to give him something like clothes so I walked over to the colognes. 'Hmm... If I were a seventeen year-old multimillionaire which cologne would I use?' I slowly walked around the glass showcases and stopped at a poster. It was a poster of this guy who was advertising "Polo." Man was he hot. (A/N: No seriously, the guy on the Polo poster is friggin hot!) 'Polo seems good enough.' So I picked a gift set with two bottles of cologne from Polo. I walked to the cashier and handed her the item. She scanned it. It came to a total of $48 including tax. I took out my purse and took out a $50 bill and handed it to the lady. She gave me the change and then added: 

"We have a new offer where you get a free leather handbag after you purchase a Polo item. Would you like one?" I thought about it for a moment, and decided: 

"Yeah." The lady walked into the back room and came back with a totally new black leather handbag with two blue stripes across the top. 'Seto has to like this.' I thought to myself. 

"Would you like the gifts wrapped?" The lady startled me. 

"What? Oh. Um...yeah, I guess." I followed her over to a counter where there were millions of gift wraps and ribbons. She took out two boxes with the logo: "HECHTS." She folded the bag neatly and put it in the larger box, and then put the gift set in the smaller box. Within five minutes she had wrapped both boxes and put a ribbon on them. I was astonished. She handed me the boxes, and I thanked her and left the store. I wasn't really satisfied by all that I had gotten him. "Something is missing." No sooner had I said that, when something caught my attention in another shop called "JARED." I quickly walked over and looked at he item. It was a black wristwatch. The whole circle was filled with a Yin Yang sign. The only difference was that instead of the usual black and white. It was blue and pink. Though what I really loved about the watch was what was written across the center: I HEART YOU. This is that one thing I was missing. This was something from the heart. 

"Found something you like ma'am?" I looked up and saw the salesman. 

"Uh huh! I'd like to buy this." 

"Are you sure? It costs up to $180." 

"Yep!" 

"All right ma'am, follow me over here." I followed him over to the cash register. He placed the watch in a box and wrapped it quicker than the other lady. I looked into my purse and saw that I was some $100 short of the fee. Luckily, I had my credit card with me. I slid it in the cred machine and punched in the amount. I signed at the designated area and the man handed me the now wrapped gift. I took out a pen and a card I had bought earlier, and wrote in it: _To Seto, that one of a kind, guy of my dreams. _ I didn't want to write "From Tea," because then he would know it was me. I planned to keep it a secret for a while. I slipped the card in one of the folds of the box that held the watch. 

I walked out of the plaza and out to the violent streets totally satisfied. I started to run a little. It was going to hard waliking taken the fact I could get trampled any second. As I sped up my pace I accidentally bumped into someone. I said sorry and kept on running. What I didn't know was that the box that held the watch had slipped out of my little pile of presents. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Part II: Akward Moments 

(Seto's P.O.V.) 

I rushed down the dangerous yet full of life streets of Domino. "Must *deep breath* find *deep breath* diamond neclace!" I said to myself between gasps. Who knows how long I had been running? Well this is what you get for not buying something when you first see it. I had a reservation at JARED for this one diamond neclace. It ended at 11 A.M. I didn't really have a watch at the moment so I looked at the big city one just ahead. It stated 10:45. I only had fiftee minutes! I had to move faster. Suddenly I found myself on the snow covered ground. I got up and looked back and saw Tea. She said "sorry" and kept on running. I looked down and saw a wrapped gift. I picked it up. I knew it had to be Tea's. 

"Hold on Tea! You dropped your-" She disappeared into a large crowd. "Present." I finished. I was about to run after her when I saw something fell out of the present. It was a holiday card. I knew I shouldn't be in peoples businesses, but what the heck? I opened the card and gasped. It stated in neat cursive: _To Seto, that one of a kind, guy of my dreams._ Now I really wanted to find out what the present was. I walked into a dark alley and gently tore off the wrappings. I opened the box and gaped at thw watch. A normal watch wouldn't mean so much to me, but this one was special. What really got to me was the: "I HEART YOU!" I leaned back against the wall and smiled. Then I just realized something. I looked at the watch. It was 10:55! I only had five minutes. I put the watch and card in my pocket and started to run again. 

'Tea, you're going to get your worth.' 

(Tea's P.O.V.) 

I reached my house and entered. I put the presents down on a rack as I took off my coat and shoes. I turned to presents and nearly had a stroke. The smallest box was missing! The box with the watch! The box with the most significant present! 'Oh man! I must have dropped it somewhere.' I thought back to my collision with that guy. 'I must have dropped it there! Okay, Tea, calm down. Go and rest. First thing tomorrow, you're going to go out and find that box.' 

"That is if it isn't trampled by then." I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. Instantly, I fell asleep. 

*Fast forward* 

It was about 10 at night, Christmas Eve. I was laying on the couch watching "ANASTASIA." I was so stressed over. I couldn't find the watch. I had searched for two whole hours. 'Well, Seto. I tried.' Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Who would be calling me this late at night? I picked up the phone. 

"H-hello?" I called out sort of scared. 

"_Teeeaaaa! I knooooowwww whaaaaat yooooouuuu diiiid laaaassst Chriiiisssttmaaasss! Whoooo!" _A voice answered. 

"Joey is that you?" 

"_Ye- I mean, nooooooo I aaaammmm Yuuuuuugggggiiiii! Whoooooo!"_

"Joey!" 

"All right I'm sorry, I was just calling to see if you, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke could come over for a sleep over. I already asked the others and they said yes." 

"Sorry Jou, I have some things I need to take care of. Thanks anyway!" 

"_Whoooo iiiiis thiiiiis Jooooouuuuu? I ammmm the ghoooooossstt of Chrisssstttmmaaass Fuuuuutttturrree! Whooo!"_

"Can it Joey!" I hung up. Suddenly the phone rang again. I had had enough. I snatched up the phone. "JOEY, I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU OFF YOUR ROOF!" 

"Tea?" A different voice called. I recognized it immediately. 

"Kaiba?" 

"Yeah, and what's with the yelling?" I blushed a million shades. 

"Oh, um, that. Well, you see... I was..." 

"Nevermind, I just called to tell you to get ready. I'm coming to pick you up at 11:45, and I won't take no for an answer." He hung up. I stood there dumbfounded. My face went red hot. I put the reciever down. I took a few seconds to process the info. 

'Was _the_ Seto Kaiba coming here to pick me up?' I started screaming random things and I ran around the house finding the best thing to wear. 'This is probably the happiest moment of my life!' 

*Fast Forward* 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Part III: That Special Moment 

(Seto's P.O.V.) 

I sat back in my Porshe. I was getting nervous by the second. 'What if she doesn't like it?' I turned on some music. The sound came at full blast nearly sending me to the back. I turned it down and rubbed my temples. 'What if she has one like it?' I turned toward the window and saw Tea's door open. I looked at the watch she gave me. 11:45 on the dot. I watched as Tea came out and locked the door. She walked down the steps carefully and then opened the handle of my car. 'Man she's beautiful.' She gracefully stepped inside and closed the door. 

"Ready to go?" That snapped me out of my trance. 

"Wha? Oh, um... Yeah." I pressed the acceleration pedal and broke the speed limit a bit. We came to a red light. I looked in the back an brought out a black scarf. "Hey Tea?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Tie this around your head and make sure you cant see anything?" 

"Okaaay." She answered uneasily taking the scarf from my hands. I think she purposely rubbed her hand over mine in the process. It felt weird. The light turned red and we sped off. The duration of the way I stared at Tea when she was looking away. I got the feeling she was too. 

*Fast Forward* 

"All right we're here. Tea, I'll come to your side and help you out." I replied. I climbed out and went over to Tea's door. I opened it and held her by one hand and her shoulder. When she was out I locked the door and closed it. My hand slid to her waist. She gigled a bit. "Carefull, and watch your step." 

"So I can take off the scarf?" 

"No not just yet." 

We walked down a sidewalk and to a bench. I sat her down. "Okay, now you can." She took off the scarf and gasped at the sight. 

"Oh my god, Seto! That's so beautiful! I've never been to this part of Domino." Ahead lay the ocean which was illuminated by the countless stars and the full moon. The tides washing in and out. The sound of waves edging against the shore. It was just a magnificent view. "This view is just magnificent. 

"Like you." I said. I took out the diamond necklace. Tea turned towards me and gaped at the necklace. "I bought this necklace seconds before it was sold to another person just for you." I put it around her neck. 

"You hold so many surprises Kaiba." 

"Go back to calling me Seto. It has a nicer ring to it when it's said with your voice." I showed her the watch on my wrist. 

"You found it!" She exclaimed. Then her face saddened a bit. "So now you probably know that I-" I held a finger to her lips. 

"Don't spoil the moment." I whispered. Our lips came closer and closer by the second. I had to admit. It felt strange. Our lips were millimeters away. 

"I love you Seto."She whispered. I felt her breath against my face. 

"And I you." Our lips met. It's hard to explain, but this was that one special moment in a guys life. Her mouth tasted minty. I ran my tongue along the edge of her mouth, causing her to moan. Seconds later we drew away for air. If we didn't have to breathe we could've gone on forever. 

I looked at my watch. 12:00 A.M. It was midnight. 

"Tea it's Christmas day!" I yelled. 

"Wow! Merry Chri-" She was cut off by earsplitting sounds and strange lights that illuminated the sky. "Fireworks?" She asked confused. I blushed. 

"Well being the CEO does come with some special advantages." I replied. Tea playfully punched me. 

"You're too much!" 

"Yep! That I am." I put my arms around her shoulders, and she put her head on mine. 

"This is just perfect Seto-kun. Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas to you too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Part IV: The Weird Moment 

(Normal P.O.V.) 

The show of fireworks was at the finale when the strangest thing happened. Joey came running down the sidewalk followed by Yugi. 

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ERY!" Joey ran off. 

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-ISTMAS!" Yugi followed. 

Kaiba and Tea sat their with sweat drops the size of their heads. 

"Did you?" Tea began. 

"Oh, don't look at me! They did that on their own." Kaiba answered. Suddenly, Mokuba appeared between them. 

"And a happy new year!" He sang. 

"Mokuba! I thought you were with the baby sitter!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Oh yeah about that..." 

*At Kaiba Manor* 

*Inside a closet* 

"Milbifrut inghafyu insgtha!" There lay the baby sitter, all tied up, and a gag to the mouth. 

*Back to the Bench* 

"Mokuba, what did you do?" 

"Uh...MERRY CHRISTMAS! BYE!" He disappeared. 

"Okay, that was weird." Kaiba stated. 

"Yeah." Then they came close and had their lips met again engaging in the moment. 

They kissed under the last of the fireworks and the brilliant gleam of the moonlight. The couple in sweet bliss. Yugi and Joey kept on running for Ra knows how long. Mokuba went home and went to bed, eager to open his presents. The baby-sitter had somehow managed to escape and never was seen around the Kaiba Manor again. Duke and Tristan back at Yugi's place played Spongebob Squarepants: The Battle for Bikini Bottoms and watched Final Destination and I Know What You Did Last Summer until morning. And of course; little did Tea notice. Incripted around the diamond neclace were the words of her lover as clear as day: 

_To Tea, that one of a kind, girl of my dreams..._

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Eclipse- Man I wish that would happen between me and my crush. *sigh* Oh well. From everybody here at my place... 

Everybody there at Eclipse's Place- MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

Mokuba- *singing* AND A HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR! 


	2. Epilogue

Eclipse- This chapter is dedicated to Red-eyed-tiger13. I hope you like it. 

Chibi Duke- Ecwipse does own me oda oder Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast. ^_^ 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Epilogue 

So on Christmas morning after Tea and Seto's little love fest, everyone gathered at the Kaiba manor for a Christmas Party. It seems that Seto needed to celebrate a little more so he invited Tea and all her friends over. They even opened their presents! Tea, going first gave Seto the cologne and handbag. Seto immediately sprayed the cologne on himself. After that moment, everyone tried to swipe it from him. Seto gave Tea a bottle of perfume and a handbag. (A/N:What a coincidence.) Tea immediately sprayed the perfume on herself. After that moment, everyone was after her perfume. 

Mokuba gave Seto a suitcase, seing he already had soooo many briefcases. 

"Here Seto, a gift from your humble little brother." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a suitcase I swiped from some old lady at the airport." 

"I see. Mokuba, run back to the airport and return this suitcase to the old lady." 

"Why?" 

"Because, I want a bigger and BETTER one!" 

Afterwards, Mokie ran to the airport to return the suitcase. Then stole a bigger and BETTER one from the mayor of Domino. When he returned Seto gave Mokuba a: Best Little Bro in the World Sweater. Then he turned to Tea's friends. 

"I can't believe I actually got presents for you guys, but what the heck? It's Christmas!" Seto gave Yugi a : YOU'RE GOIN DOWN! Sweater. Then Yugi turned into Yami. 

"And here's your present." *Punches Kaiba in the face* 

"T-thanks Y-yami." Seto goes to Ryou and gives him a: YOU'RE GOIN DOWN AFTER YUGI! Sweater. Ryou turns into Bakura. 

"Thanks, my turn." *give Seto an Indian Burn.* 

"Y-you're w-welcome." He goes to Duke and gives him a: GO BACK TO VEGAS DICEY-BOY! Sweater. Duke gets an evil look in his eyes. 

"I find that _very_ insulting, but here's your present." *slaps Kaiba thirteen times across the face.* 

"M-Merry C-C-Christmas?" Goes to Tristan and gives him a: I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE A ROBOTIC MONKEY! Sweater. Tristan grins evily. 

"I liked myself like that too. Here's your gift." *body slams Seto* 

"N-Nice G-Gift." Kaiba goes over to Malik and gives him a: WHY AREN'T YOU IN AN INSANE ASYLUM? Sweater. Malik turns into Marik. 

"Oh the wonderful things I could do to you for that. But this will have to do." *takes out iching powder and sprinkles it over Kaiba.* 

"S-s-sooooo I-i-i-i-itCHY!" He goes over to Joey and gives him a: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST CHRISTMAS! Sweater. 

"Kaiba, I met you last spring so Boo-ya!" *throws Seto in the garbage. Garbage truck comes and takes Seto to the dump.* 

*Meanwhile* 

Yugi gives Tea a baribie doll. Tea gives Yugi a toaster. Yugi gives Joey a mechanical pencil. Joey gives Yugi a blender. Yugi gives Ryou a bottle of wine that he stole from Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Ryou gives Yugi a microwave. Yugi gives Tristan a piece of humble pie. Tristan gives Yugi an oven. Yugi gives Duke a Yoda bobble-head doll. Duke gives Yugi a dishwasher. Yugi gives Malik a T-shirt with the peace sign. Marik gives Yugi a dryer. Yugi gives Serenity a curtain. Serenity gives Yugi a washer. Yugi gives Mai a soda he got out of a vending machine. Mai gives Yugi a bottle of fabric softener. Yugi gives Mokuba a carrot. Mokuba gives Yugi a bar of soap. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Yugi opens it to reveal. (Dun... Dun...dunnnnnn...) KAIBA! Not just any Kaiba. Seto Kaiba smelling like last centuries left-over turkey. 

"I WILL GET YOU WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEERRRR!!!!-As soon as I give my presents to Serenity and Mai." *walks over to Mai and gives her a: DID YOU GET BREAST IMPLANTS? Sweater. 

"Oh, that's just low." *Gives Kaiba a black-eye.* 

"You're very welcome?" He walks over to Serenity and gives her a: DO YOU HAVE DOLLAR I CAN BORROW? Sweater. *cowers in fear* Please don't hit me. 

"Naw, I was thinking of something like this." *Kicks Kaiba in the groin.* 

"Note to self- Never invite this animals back into your house again! Ever!" He wails. 

"Come on Seto, I gots a surprise for you." Tea helps Seto up and they walk to the balcony to repeat their little love fest. 

"Just a minute." Kaiba walks over to Joey and gives him a wedgie. 

"OMG! IT FEELS SO...SO...SO PAINFUL!" Joey run into the bathroom. 

And so all was peaceful in the Kaiba Manor. Tea and Seto did their stuff. (A/N: Not that ya' pervs!) Joey wailed in the bathroom. Yugi stole some rare cards out of Kaiba's breifcase. Tristan and Duke fought over Serenity in a fierce battle of eggnog. Malik and Ryou were planning a trip to Canada. The only reasons their Yami's were going was because they were planning to take over the country. (A/N: No offense Canadians) Mai and Mokuba were organizing lip gloss, and they all lived happily ever after. 

THE END... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Eclipse- Happy Holidays Everybody! 

Chibi Duke- Happy Howidays Evwybody! 


End file.
